The Witches 5
by Magic713
Summary: This is a story of what the Witches 5 were responsible for when they weren't trying to capture pure hearts. Told from each Witches POV through different episodes. Please tell me what you think. T for some language.
1. Chapter 1

**Witches 5**

_I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters on the show. Nor do I profit from this fic._

**Eudial POV**

I just received the call from the Professor. Finally, we get to have our chance to find the talismans. That foolish Kaolinite. She over estimated her own abilities to sense pure heart crystals. She might as well have just closed her eye and flipped through the phone book and picked a name at random. No. If we are to find the talismans, it will be through our technology and scientific research. Already, my colleagues are beginning to prep new ways to locate and capture pure hearts. We Witches 5 will succeed where Kaolinite ultimately failed. Now time to set up the proper parameters in locating potential talisman candidates.

**Mimete POV**

I am so thrilled and a sad that we now have the task of capturing the talismans. On the one hand, now Eudial is putting more responsibility on me. The hag is really knuckling down on us. She threatened to cancel my subscription to Celebrity Men if I didn't learn my place. She can be such a bully sometimes. On the bright side, she won't be staying in the lab too often now. That means more time for reading my magazines, shopping and constructive napping. The others don't seem to mind so much. I still do my part to help. As long as I don't bother them, and I keep bringing in test subjects for their work, they leave me be. This is going to be fun.

**Tellu POV**

It seems that my own personal work will now have to be put on hold. For now, I am left in charge of monitoring the proper machines and having to test them to see if they work properly. While I might not be as fluent in electronics like Viluy or even Eudial, I can certainly tell what works and what doesn't. Someone has to play lab assistant, so with Mimete always showing the bare minimum, it might as well be me. Besides, none of this has distracted me from my real project. While I had nothing against Kaolinite, she just wasn't being productive in getting the talismans.

**Viluy POV**

Finally, my technology gets put into field use. Kaolinite never really did appreciate my works. All she had to do was ask and I would have gladly let her use it. But the bitch didn't know when to just show a little humility. One of the perks of her demise is now we don't Daimons to extract pure heart crystals. The Capture Gun will work quite nicely the field. Now we don't have to wait long to extract a heart crystal. Of course Eudial takes credit for it, but what else is new. The only thing she invented herself was that fire buster and that failed machine.

**Cyprine POV**

I got a call from the professor today. Apparently he wants me to change the Daimons' physiology. Apparently they no longer are needed to extract pure hearts anymore, so more power should go into their combat abilities. No problem for me. Creating and tweaking a creature's ability comes easy to me. Unfortunately, he also asked I make him another Kaolinite. I questioned him why he needs another failure, only to say that it is for or Messiah of Silence. I do not understand the reasoning behind it, but I've seen the professor make weirder decisions before. I guess I'll work on her after I've perfected the Daimon eggs.

_Here how I see the Witches 5 when they weren't getting crystal hearts._

_Eudial: Effective researcher and has skills in mechanics._

_Mimete: Primarily she is charged with actually bring in teat subjects for her coworkers to try out their inventions before putting them into full use. She also handles testing new inventions, but only until lunch break._

_Tellu: Botany is her primary strength, but when she isn't working on her plants, she handles testing and monitoring any new inventions that have potential to be useful in the field. _

_Viluy: Chief mechanist. Created most of the machines that were used by Eudial._

_Cyprine: Her skills are in creating and altering organic beings. She is the one who made changes to the Daimons and created a copy of Kaolinite. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Timeline: Before Eudial sets out to the Marine Cathedral.**

**Eudial**

These girls have absolutely no respect for authority. They have no idea how much I pour my sweat and blood into finding the talismans. Well, now I'm about to show them who is truly the failure here. Especially that Mimete. She thinks I don't know but I see the glares she gives me. She couldn't last one day in my shoes. And after tonight, she won't have any reason to think about it. Tonight two of the talismans will be mine.

**Mimete**

Looks like the old hag is finally leaving. I can't stand how the professor keeps giving her chance after chance. I guess that he has his own rule about not firing anyone. Even pathetic failures like Eudial. But he promised me that should Eudial fail again, I'll get to take charge. I spoke with Viluy and she seemed to agree that something must be done. We can't continue to be humiliated by Eudial's failure. I came up with a great plan for taking care of the problem, and now all I need to do is figure out how her car works. I'm sure Viluy knows how it works. Soon we will be rid of the snail lady for good.

**Tellu**

I have heard Eudial say that she has located talisman carriers. I have never seen her more confident in her research before. I am almost certain that she will locate a talisman tonight. I see her getting prepared, and pulling out all the stops before leaving. I am a little worried for her though. Not only about encountering the sailor senshi but also from her coworkers. I have been hearing rumors of mutiny floating around lately. Mimete, especially has been acting most suspicious. Sure, she pulled that prank on Eudial a few days ago, but now she has even stopped complaining about her job. Something is not right here.

**Viluy**

So Eudial is going to retrieve the talismans. And again she is confident she has found them. I think her record speaks for itself that she is not fit to be a member of the Witches 5. She is even using the Marine Cathedral, a place filled with traps I personally manufactured, as the battleground to capture the talismans. Mimete clearly wants to be rid of her more than the rest of us, perhaps more for personal reasons since she is next in charge. Today she asked me a "hypothetical" question about where to locate the break line in a station wagon. I played along with her game and told her exactly where it was. I even told her what to use if you want it to break under intense speed.

**Cyprine**

Eudial has informed me that she will not need a daimon for this mission. I don't really mind, since I am already working on another experiment right now. Tellu has voiced her concerns to me about a possible power play. I don't really care about who is in charge because I know that I am most powerful out of all of them. Once the professor has lost all use of the rest of them, he'll call me because I am the one who he has most confidence in. Let them argue and fight amongst themselves, because once my experiment is complete, I'll have all the company I need.

_A/N_

_So now we see more of how they interact with each other. I always thought Mimete was too stupid to be able to kill Eudial, so I added in that Viluy assisted in her death. Tellu appears to be kind of like the moral compass as far as work environment is concerned. She actually cares about the integrity of the Witches 5. And Cyprine does not seem to care about what happens to them because she sees herself as the most powerful of them and in a safe position where she doesn't have to worry about anyone trying to steal her job._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Mimete**

Wow, dodged a bullet there. For a second there, when the lab started shaking, and the Holy Grail appeared, I thought for a second that Eudial might have actually done something right for a change. But those Sailor Senshi got it instead. Thank goodness. I would have a lot of explaining to do if we just got the Grail, only to have to search for it in Eudial's car wreck. Well, looks like I get to be promoted. Now I can show the professor that I am more than capable in the field. I do not know what this means now that the Senshi have the Grail, but the professor doesn't seem to be worried about it.

**Tellu**

I can't believe she did it. Mimete actually killed our chief Eudial. While Eudial might not have had the best record for successes she had completed what she was set out to do and find the talismans. That was more than I could say for Kaolinite. Now that they have it, we should have held a united front as the Witches 5. Now Viluy has taken it upon herself to keep to count accurate by posting a four over the 5 of our door. What Mimete did was entirely out of line. I guess now I know what lengths she'll go to get power. Now she's in charge, and things are about to change around here.

**Viluy**

Well, well. It looks like Mimete was able to do something right for once in her life. While she more than likely would have failed without my help, I am not going to go around bragging about how we killed our superior. You never know what the professor is might think about mutiny, though he doesn't seem to take too much notice of Eudial's absence. Well, with Mimete now in charge of taking action, it will give me some peace to continue on my project. Soon, Daimons will become a part of the past and technology will fill their place.

**Cyprine**

Well, it looks like Mimete had rid us of Eudial. Unfortunately, Eudial's gun was destroyed in the fight, and now I am asked once again to modify the Daimon eggs. With the Senshi possessing the Holy Grail, I'll have to work on making the Daimons even stronger than they were before. It might not be able to withstand the power of the Grail, but at least they can withstand Sailor Moon's standard attack that was killing our Daimons before. The professor has scheduled us for a meeting on how else the Daimons will be changed to be more useful, though with Mimete on the job, I don't think there is much we could do to help.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Mimete**

I cannot believe I am ordered to stand down. The professor always backed me up with all of my plans. Sure, I have not had much success lately, but I have learned. I know that I could get a crystal heart now with one more shot. My target is even on school grounds. It cannot be any easier for me. But I'll still need some insurance, just in case. Hm. I know. That machine Eudial never used for some reason. First I need to keep Tellu out of my way while I start my mission.

**Tellu**

How stupid does that moron think I am? She can disguise her voice, but she can't hide her personality very well. I cannot believe she was able to remain in charge for this long. At least Eudial made some progress in locating targets, but Mimete is just going by male celebrities based on looks alone. Now I was given the task to collect pure hearts, she thinks she could just fool me into standing down. I know she will fail, and then I will be in charge. But I know how treacherous Mimete can be, and that call she made proves she has no respect for authority. I cannot risk ending up like Eudial. It's either her or me.

**Viluy**

Well, it looks like Mimete went out on another one of her wild goose chases. I wonder what her excuse will be when she gets back with another failure. Although I really wish she would inform me when she checks out any devices. I was in the middle of improving the Electronic Warp and now she's stolen it. It appears that Tellu has vanished. She rarely leaves the lab, always working on her "precious" plants. She only leaves if she has classes and classes today have been cancelled because of the speaker. And Cyprine has gone into a simulated battle to test her new pet project. I've seen it and I can only say she takes narcissism to a whole new level.

**Cyprine**

Well, it seems that the Sailor Senshi finally found out who the vessel is for our Messiah of Silence. No matter. I would dare them to try and find her in our headquarters. Unfortunately, it does not seem that Mimete is really helping to bring forth our Messiah anytime soon. Even if she did successfully bring back a Heart Crystal, I doubt they would have been enough to help in achieving our goal. Our progress seems to have slowed. I can't see how I could modify our Daimons that would help at this point. But I have a feeling that soon, I will be able to use my new creation on those Sailor Senshi and be rid of them once and for all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Tellu**

Well I have to admit, our work has become much more organized now that Mimete is gone. While I do feel guilty that Mimete had to go, I can't deny that I am very excited to finally try out my new Telluns. We're apparently now having a change in strategy. I guess with the Silence approaching soon, it no longer matters of the quality of the crystal hearts, but the quantity. I am now ready to fight against those Sailor Senshi, should they show up. They'll expect another daimon attack, so I have the element of surprise on my side. With my new beautiful creations, we can't lose.

**Viluy**

Once again I had to place the appropriate number on our door from 4 to 3. I have to admit, out of all of us, I would have never expected quiet, shy Tellu to be the one to rid us of that ditz. I guess she really is one of us. She has been put in charge, and she told me she needed a miniature item to capture that could capture multiple pure heart crystals. I guess that her strategy involves that amazon forest she has in her office. I was never really comfortable around plants. They're too unpredictable to experiment with compared to my machines. Luckily, I have already received approval from the professor to build a machine in the basement of the Academy, just in case she fails. I've already set up the national practice exams to take place here in a few days. I think my plan will be needed soon.

**Cyprine**

Our numbers are starting to thin. First Eudial, now Mimete. Both perished by the hands of coworkers. Tellu seems to be adapting to her position quite comfortably. Just the other day, she had me create a serum to alter herself, so she could fight without the use of weapons. I guess she really wanted to be part plant. Now she has a little bit of plant genes in her to help fight when the Sailor Senshi come to investigate. Once she leaves, I have been ordered to prepare a special statue of our Messiah od Silence to be placed within the school. I've heard that Viluy is also preparing a project of her own. I guess that there is no real structure of order anymore among us Witches 5. Well as long as they stay out of my way, they can do whatever they want.


End file.
